1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a sheet stackable device.
2. Related Art
A sheet stackable device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2010-62839. According to the disclosure in the publication, the sheet stackable device includes a first tray having a first placement plane and a second tray having a second placement plane. The second tray is formed in a shape of a flat plate and has a slider groove, which extends in a widthwise direction. The second tray is movable to swing about a swing axis, which extends in parallel with a widthwise direction of a sheet being conveyed in the sheet stackable device, from a first position to second position. The first position is a position, in which the second tray is above the first tray and the second placement plane faces downward. The second position is an upstream position along the sheet conveying direction with respect to the first placement plane of the first tray and in which the second placement plane faces upward. When the second tray is in the second position, the first placement plane and the second placement plane make parts of a sheet stackable plane of the sheet stackable device.
According to the disclosure in the above-referenced publication, the sheet stackable device includes a first guide, which is arranged on the first placement plane and restricts a widthwise position of the sheet on the sheet stackable plane, and a second guide, which is arranged on the second placement plane to be slidable along the slider groove and restricts the widthwise position of the sheet on the sheet stackable plane. The sheet stackable device further includes a joint, which connects the first guide and the second guide with each other. According to the publication, the first guide, the second guide, and the joint are indicated by reference signs 42a, 42b, and 44, respectively.
The joint allows the first guide and the second guide to relatively swing about a swing axis with respect to each other and allows the first guide to slide in the widthwise direction integrally with the second guide.